Lelah
by cimplo
Summary: Karma Akabane yang sudah lelah menjalani hubungan jarak jauhnya dengan Asano Gakushuu. Pertemuannya dengan Nagisa Shiota mempertegas semuanya.


**LELAH**

 **.**

 **.**

AsaKaru/KaruNagi

Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Karma Akabane sudah lelah menjalani hubungan jarak jauhnya dengan Asano Gakushuu. Karma sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang merengek rengek saat sang kekasih tak ada dalam jangkauan mata, mengingat dirinya sudah terbiasa ditinggal bepergian oleh orangtuanya sejak kecil. Hubungan LDR bagi Karma sama saja seperti itu. Sama seperti keluarganya yang terkesan _menelantarkan_ \- tapi tetap memperhatikan dan menyanyanginya. Sungguh. Sekedar _videocall_ atau _email_ bagi Karma sudah cukup. Meski kesepian dan prasangka kadang menghampirinya, tapi ia tak ingin terlalu peduli. Ia memiliki cara lain untuk menghalau keduanya. Seperti, belajar, atau bahkan _berbuat onar_. Dan mungkin juga opsi lainnya seperti, menemui _Nagisa Shiota._

.

.

.

"Karma ? Maaf menunggu" Suara lembut Nagisa terdengar dari arah samping. Karma menoleh dan menatapnya sebentar. Memberikan senyuman santai "Tak apa, duduklah"

Keduanya bertemu di kafe. Setelah memesan makanan yang ada di menu, mereka pun saling bertukar kelakar ringan dan basa-basi seperti menanyai kabar dan urusan akademik. Namun nampaknya Nagisa dengan bakat observasinya menemukan ada sesuatu yang janggal didiri Karma.

"Karma, kau baik-baik saja?" potong Nagisa, saat Karma asik berceloteh tentang produser Sonic Ninja kesukaannya. Sudut alis Karma tertarik ke atas.

"Hahahah, aku baik-baik saja Nagisa. Lihat. Aku sehat kan ? Bisa bernafas. Itu menandakan aku baik-baik saja"

"Oh ayolah, bukan itu yang ku maksud" Nagisa merengut kesal

"Hee...Lalu apa?" Karma lalu menyeruput jus strawberry nya yang sudah datang semenit yang lalu

"Biasanya kau selalu membicarakan Asano-kun. Kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya _to the point_ Nagisa

Karma hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Memang, jika Karma ingin temu kangen dengan sahabat karibnya, Nagisa Shiota. Topik yang ia bicarakan tak lebih dari menggunjing pacarnya sendiri, Asano Gakushuu. Atau dengan kata lain, Nagisa Shiota itu seperti tempat penampungan segala curhat Karma. Terkekeh pelan lalu berhenti dengan sendirinya bergantikan sorot mata Karma yang mendadak redup.

"Tolong jangan tanya itu Nagisa" ucapnya dengan nada serius sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal

Nagisa hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar, tak berani bertanya lagi jika Karma sudah berkata demikian. "O-oke. Maafkan aku"

Ia tahu, Karma sedang ada masalah dengan Asano. Tapi nampaknya, yang kali ini sangat serius.

Keduanya terdiam, menghabiskan sajian masing-masing dihadapannya. Suasana menjadi sangat hening dan _awkward_ dan Nagisa tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memecah suasana tersebut.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Karma tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya sendiri. Nagisa tiba-tiba _sweatdrop_. Memang susah ternyata punya sahabat yang agak _psycho_ pikirnya.

"Karma, sungguh kau tidak apa-apa? " Nagisa bertanya dengan hati-hati

"Sudah kubilang Nagisa, aku tidak apa-apa. Hahahah, wajahmu tadi mengingatkanku saat-saat dimana kita masih kelas 1 SMP "

"Eh?"

" Ya, saat dimana kau melihatku bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah shock mu, lucu sekali! Hahahah" Karma kembali tertawa tapi kali ini dengan menggebrak gebrak meja

"Sialan" desis Nagisa

Karma terkekeh-kekeh, menoleh ke arah jendela samping tempat mereka memesan kursi. Karma tersenyum penuh arti kemudian. Melirik Nagisa yang masih berusaha menghabiskan _frappucino_ nya.

"Nagisa- bisakah aku minta tolong?"

" _Ne?_ "

.

.

.

Pintu Kafe terbuka, suara pelayan yang menyambut diasingkan oleh pelanggan yang baru masuk itu. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan mencari sesosok orang yang dicarinya. Menemukan target, berjalan menghampirinya dan hampir menyapanya "Kar-"

 _Chu_

Karma mencium bibir Nagisa sekilas. Nagisa shock bukan main. Terlebih Karma menciumnya tepat ketika kekasih sahabatnya itu datang, Asano Gakushuu. Mimpi buruk macam apa ini!

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mendekati keduanya dan

 _ **PLAKK**_

tamparan keras melayang, baik untuk Karma maupun Nagisa

.

.

.

 _'Nagisa, bisakah kau menahan rasa sakit sebentar?'_

 _'Maksudmu ?'_

 _'Seperti tamparan, kau bisa menahannya kan?'_

 _'Eh ?!Kau akan menamparku?!' Nagisa memegangi kedua pipinya_

 _'Bukan aku-tapi orang lain'_

Sungguh Nagisa tak mengerti awalnya, dia pikir Karma mendadak jadi _fortune-telling_ yang mengatakan sebentar lagi akan ada bencana untuknya

'Oh jadi ini yang dimaksud Karma meminta bantuan' ringis Nagisa memegangi pipi tak berdosanya.

.

.

"Bagus ya Karma, kupikir hadiah ulang tahun apa yang kau siapkan untukku yang sengaja datang jauh-jauh kemari" sinis Asano

Karma tersenyum tenang dan bangkit dari duduknya, berbisik di telinga Asano

"Gakushuu- ayo kita putus"

Asano hendak protes, namun terpotong oleh Karma

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau jauh dariku?" Karma menyelipkan sebuah foto di saku jas Asano

"-dan"

 _Chu_

Mencium sekilas bibir Asano, penuh rasa getir dan kecewa. Menahan sebisa mungkin agar bulir air matanya tidak tumpah

"Maaf, aku sudah lelah"

* * *

- **END** -

* * *

 **Epilog**

"Maaf...aku sudah lelah"

Asano mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Karma

"Apa yang kurang dari ku Karma?"

Karma melepaskan lengan Asano dengan lemah

"Tidak ada..kecuali sesuatu dibalik saku mu itu. Ayo Nagisa"

Tanpa aba-aba Nagisa yang sedari tadi menyaksikan ditarik keluar oleh Karma.

Saat Keduanya mulai menghilang dari hadapan Asano. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik saku jasnya.

" INI?! SIAL!"

.

.

.

"T-tunggu Karma, kalau begini jadinya dia akan salah paham padaku. Ma-maksudku kita"

Karma berbalik memandang wajah Nagisa, tersenyum sinis sebentar.

"Nagisa...?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kabar incaranmu yang bernama Isogai Yuuma itu"

Wajah Nagisa bersemu merah mendengar nama itu disebut, sudah lama Nagisa menyukainya

"Yang kuberikan padanya... maksudku Asano. Adalah fotonya yang sedang yah- _begitu_ dengan Isogai. Kau-tahu ? Asano mendaftarkan diri kuliah di luar negri sejak lulus SMA,dan semester kemarin Isogai mendapat beasiswa pertukaran mahasiswa yang sialnya pertukaran itu di kampus yang sama dengan yang Asano pilih. _After that,_ _anything possible for both of them right ?_ "

"AP-" Nagisa lemas mendengar penuturan panjang Karma. Rasa sedihnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan Karma yang sudah terlanjur berkomitmen dengan Asano.

"Jadi-kau masih mau menjelaskan mengapa aku mencium mu di hadapannya ?"

"T-tidak" Nagisa gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Karma yang membahas ciuman mendadak mereka tadi

"Kenapa?"

Nagisa tersenyum, "Aku lelah"

Karma membalas Nagisa dengan senyum simpul lemah "Ayo pulang"

.

 _Karma Akabane sudah lelah menjalani hubungan jarak jauhnya dengan Asano Gakushuu. Tak ada yang kurang dari seseorang bermarga Asano tersebut. Kecuali, kejujuran dan komitmennya._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Doumo, Newbie here_

astajimastajimastajim maaf ini cheessy banget, maaf, maaf. dan apapula itu isonagi nagiiso hahahah maaf maaf.

Kritik saran, RnR please


End file.
